dragonsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Terron
Terron is the Planet which this Wiki takes place on.It has 3(Formally 8)Continents on it.Many of the Continents were destroyed during the Orc Raids of the Second Era and the Dragon attack of Hobote.It is protected by a Magical Barrier to keep war from happening again. History Terron has a long History and each bit of Hitory is known as an Era.It's Creation was made by another Planet known as Prerunner.The peopl(Known as Prerunners) used the magic essense it's planet so another Planet could take it's place if it was destroyed.This Planet happened to be Terron and not much is known about Prerunner except that they could control Magic so good that their Technology levels were incredibly high. Creation Era When Prerunner was destroyed by a Nuclear War the Planet Terron was born from it's remains and it hosted a new Civilization that were made from the Blood of the ones before them.The first people on this Planet were the Cetea,Orcs,and Dragons.The Cetea were the descendants of the Humans,Elves,Wizards,and Dwarves and they knew much about the ones before them and manipulated what was left of the old technology and started a new technology era even though the Prerunners never wanted the new Civilization to grow in technology so that the new world wouldnt be destroyed. First Era *1E05 The Cetea invent the first Weapons on Terron. *1E124-1E125 The Orcs start the First ever recorded war but quickly lose to the Cetea. *1E239 The Dragons begin to practice the first magic using the Elements. *1E304-1E325 The Cetean People start a Civil War and call themselves the Elves and beat the Cetea. *1E326 The Elves move to the Continent Everfore. *1E350-1E367 Another Civil War starts in the Cetea Colony making the Dwarves. *1E368 The Dwarves win the War and move to Hobote. *1E400-1E413 A final Civil War starts in the Cetea colony making the Humans. *1E414 Humans move to Photis and the Cetea get completely destroyed starting the Second Era. Second Era *2E10 Interbreeding starts between Elves and Humans making the Wizards who move to Magivsore. *2E50 The Orc Raids begins. *2E67 The Cyclops are made by a Human-Orc Couple who get killed for "loving the enemy" *2E195 The Orc Raids End and many Continents are Destroyed. *2E200 Dragons invade Hobote driving the Dwarves awat. *2E245 People start settling on Photis after the Humans request. *2E250 The Photis Council is made.and starts the Third Era Third Era *3E10 the First King of Photis is elected.His name was Eregan Gardolf. *3E50 The Dwarves start the First Great War.by moving to Umbria and enslaving the Orcs. *3E67 Eregan Gardolf is assasinated by the Dwarves. *3E78 The Great War ends and the Photis Army is weakened. *3E80 The Second King is Elected.He was the Son of Eregan and was named Reshal Gardolf. *3E100 The Second Great War starts when the Dwarves release the Dragons upon Photis. *3E108 The Dragons start a Civil War and the Rebels help Photis. *3E110 The Second Great War ends with the Dwarves being heavilly out numbered. *3E112 The Third King named Marfes Eregan takes the place of his father. *3E115 The Dragon's Guild comes into existance and the Dragon King is elected. *3E175 The Fourth King named Harbid Eregan goes to the Throne. *3E265 The Dragon's Guild becomes part of the Photis Army. *3E266 The Fifth King Yuloz Eregan goes to the Throne. *3E289 The Third Great War is Started when the Dwarves release the Rest of the Evil Dragons on Photis. *3E293 Dragonia is detroyed due to the War with only Dragon Mountain Surviving. *3E300 the Thrid Great War ends. *3E320 The Sixth King is finally elected Harzid Eregan. *3E350 The Dragon Master Council is made and the Fourth Era starts. Fourth Era *4E10 The Seventh King Gothor Eregan is Elected. *4E34 The use of Cetea Equipment is banned by the Photis Government due to it being too advanced. *4E50 The Dwarves try to make a treaty with the council requesting slaves every year and they wont attack. *4E55 The Request is denied and the Fourth Great War starts. *4E98 The Final Eregan King is Elected,Tey Eregan. *4E100 The Dwarves lose the Fourth Civil War but manage to take prisoners with them. *4E113 Tey Eregan is Assasinated without bearing any kids. *4E120 The Dragon King is Replaced for the First Time. *4E200 The Cyclops are found in an exploration to Dahz. *4E230 The Cyclops are excepted into Civilization and the Imperial Empire is made marking the Fifth Era. Fifth Era *5E20 The new Photis King is elected after so many years by the name Eron Southpaw. *5E50 The Imperial Empire starts exploring destroyed lands and making small settlements. *5E75 Eron Southpaw has a Kid who was unknown at the time. *5E80 the Fifth Great War starts when the Dwarves are corrupted by Darkness *5E95 The Dragon Master Council is destroyed with only 1 left remaining.Belac Southpaw. *5E100 Current Year Summery of the Great Wars Many Great wars have been fought throughout history and all of them were between Photis and Umbria.Starting with the first one known as Revolution of the Dwarves when the Dwarven people seperated from the Photis Government and went to Umbria that caused quite a stir and many people voted for War against Umbria to bring the Dwarves back and try to establish peace.The Dwarves however won the war by using the Orcs native to that land to fight for them.The Second Great War known as the Rising of the Dragons was when Umbria went to another Continent and released them into Photis.It lasted 10 years and Umbria joined in on the second year.The war was won by Photis when a few Dragons rebelled against Umbria and helped Photis,This was when the Dragon's Guild was originally Established.The Third one known as the Dragon War was when the remaining Umbrian Dragons attacked with the Umbrian army and tried to take over Photis and the Dragon Continent.Unfortunatly the Dragon Continent was destroyred and only a small part remained now called Dragon Mountain.The Umbrians were defeated again in this war and there were only a few Umbrian Dragons were left.The Fourth one was when the Umbrians actually tried to establish peace under the conditions that they got Shipments of people from the continent to be their slaves every year.The Photis Government denied this request and then Umbria started war again.They almost won but the Dragon's Guild was strong numbered at this time and the Umbrians were forced back but did manage to take slaves with them.The Fifth War is recently being fought.It is caused by the Umbrians learning the Forbidden Death Element and being overrun by evil power.They attacked again with a better army and were able to reaise their soldiers from the dead.They attacked Dragon Mountain and destroyed most of the Dragon Counciil and they have also almost destroyed the Dragon's Guild and took over half of Photis.But the war ist over yet and one Dragon Master remains alive and he keeps the heart of the guild strong. Gallery Map.jpg|A map of the World before the Orc Raids.Notice the Uncharted Land. Photis.jpg|A Map of Photis